New York War
This is an article based on a war, you may be looking for the episode under the same name. ---- The New York War was a war between the Penguins and Al Qaeda. It separated the First and Second Sky Wars. Background Information First Sky War (2009-2010) Main Article: ''First Sky War'' First Battle (2009) See:'' Battle of Downtown'' Second Battle (2010) See:'' Battle of Central Park Zoo 1'' Zoo Rally (2010) Main Article: ''2010 Zoo Rally'' The Penguins were congratulated for the defeat of Yin-Yang. They went to the Zoo Rally, and won. Unfortunately, opposed to their victory, 3 days later, they received an intercepted transmission off the X Network. War The Penguins spent 2 years after declaring war to find Al Qaeda Skirmish in the Wolf Shack (2012) Main Article: ''Skirmish in the Wolf Shack'' The Penguins tailed stolen transmissions between Al Qaeda's members and singled out the Wolves' location along the sandy banks of the Brooklyn side of the New York Creek. The Penguins traveled for 3 days and reached the Wolf Shack after dusk. The Penguins met the Wolves, and Rico regurgitated a net gun. Skipper was grabbed by Joe during his attempt to knock out Jack. Joe held Skipper over his mouth, and slackened his grip as he prepared for the Killer Bite. Skipper got out Joe's way, and netted him. Then the Penguins shipped the Wolves to Beaver Isle. Open War After the skirmish, The Zoo and Al Qaeda was aware of the war, The Lemur Times printed the headline: ZOO DECLARES WAR Attack at Fort Titan (2013) Main Article: ''Attack at Fort Titan'' The Penguins sent probes out around New York and discovered that an unidentified fort in the Cragstone Mountains was detected by several probes before they were destroyed and shot down. The Penguins traveled to the mountain and knocked out a Titan. Kowalski stole its gun, not knowing the force it gave off. They soon reached visual point of the fort and were surrounded by a hundred dementors. The Penguins couldn't decide what to do. They soon all lost hope. At that point, Skipper welcomed the dementor as it was going to perform a Dementor's Kiss. Kowalski then used his gun in one last attempt to repel the dementors. The dementors' lost presences lead guards to the scene. Dragging the Penguins into the fort, The Titans used Airborne Bubble Gum on the Penguins to stop them from attacking. The Titans brought 4 dementors into the lab. To prevent a Dementor's Kiss, Kowalski grabbed 4 Dementor Repulsion Guns and handed them to Skipper, Private & Rico. Then they repelled the dementors, netted the Titans, and escaped the fort. They shipped the Titans to Africa. Battle in Blowhole City (2015) Main Article: ''Battle in Blowhole City'' The Penguins worked hard to find Dr. Blowhole. A reliable source sent them a message on a hint of Blowhole's location, revealing Blowhole City to them. Blowhole became furious, and used his monster to kill the traitor. As the battle was to start, Private dog-fighted the aerial defenses. Kowalski secretly tuned into the city's announcements and declared that all slaves, crabs, robots, and traitors were free, and had to evacuate the city. As the citizens were evacuating, Rico got in and received a warning from a traitor, and found Blowhole. Blowhole ordered Plasma-Pus to Kiss Rico. Rico tore down the city and Blowhole was captured. He was soon shipped off to Beaver Island. Burning of the Penguin Headquarters (2015) Main Article: ''Burning of the Penguin Headquarters'' The Penguins spent a few months attempting to find Red Squirrel. The Penguins soon learn an unnatural tagging of pollution has flooded the banks of the New York Creek and caused a huge water pollution problem. In order to keep the humans and animal's safe from drinking bio hazards, The Penguins head to the Creek and spend 3 hours cleaning the creek. Once the creek was pure water, smoke arrived over the hills and the self-destruct thermonuclear core reactor meltdown kicks in. The fire alarm goes off. The Penguins find that Red had outwitted them by using the Creek as a diversion so he could sneak into the Zoo & burn down the habitat. The Penguins end the meltdown and fires. They catch Red, and ship him away to Buck Rockgut, who was far west behind the Cragstones. Aftermath The New York War was the second war to happen in less than 3 decades. The mission was to eliminate Al Qaeda. Once they were gone, Kowalski hacked into the X Network's ownership file and legally changed the name to Penguin Network. The war separated the First Sky War, but the Second Sky War would outbreak 9-10 years later. Appearances *''New York War'' *''Sky Wars'' See Also *New York War (episode) *Skirmish at the Wolf Shack *Attack at Fort Titan *Battle in Blowhole City *Burning of the Penguin Headquarters ---- Category:Fandom Category:TRiddle50's World Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-War